Secrets, Couriosity, Mysteries and a lot Suprises
by Sorcha1
Summary: The rating is for later ^_^° Well, what to happen when there appeares a mysterious women at Capsule Corps will change everything? A/U
1. Prolog

Sorry for the maybe bad spelling, but English is not my native tounge. And don't smash me, cause it's my first fic. Hope you enjoy the Prolog at last a bit.  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
I silently sneak trough the dark halls of Capsule Corps, not wanting to wake someone, making my way to the kitchen. After all, they do need their sleep. Sighing I open the refrigerator and poor myself a coup of choclatmilk an sit down at the table, not bothering to turn on the lights. I stare of into space. Almost a year now, that I arrived here at the Corporation, almost a year full of lies. Lying to the humans I can take, even if I would prefer to be honest to at last Dr. Briefs and his daughter, but lying to that Scourge of a murderous Prince of the Sayajin's is nearly impossible. Since he has the ability to sense ki's it would be impossible, to hide, that I don't posses one. That boyfriend of Bulma's possess that ability too, but he's always to distracted by my looks to notice, what unfortunaly is nothing the Sayajin Prince would be distracted from. He is always aware of everything and I thank Kami that he didn't notice the first time we met. Since then I'm trying to avoid him, which leads to lot of questions from Bulma. I can't count how often I faked to be afraid of Vegeta just to get her to stop asking. But that only seems to make her want to take this fear away from me. She really thinks that Vegeta is not a danger anymore. Foolish women. A trained killer will be a killer deep down forever. I should know. I slowly sip the milk. I need a plan, that's for sure. But what to do? I can't go back to where I came from, but can't stay here the way things are either. I snap out of my thoughts as I hear the footsteps come down the hall I've been hiding from. I quickly slip out trough the backdoor, cause any other way I have to fear to run directly into Vegeta. Outside I run. I don't know why, or where I run to, all I know is I need to stay out of the presence of the Prince.  
  
Vegeta turned on the kitchen lights only to see a coup of choclatmilk at the table, half empty and the backdoor slightly open. His scowls deepened. It only gives one person besides him and the Briefs that lived here. Maybe the women was right and he scared that girl that lives with them. He just met her once and back then she seemed not to be afraid. Surprised yes, but definitely not afraid. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder about her. There was something about that girl, that confused him. She didn't seem to be easily afraid, in fact the girl seemed to be cold as ice. She appeared to be a hotti as the weakling boyfriend of the women spelled it, but he, he had looked in that cold ice blue eyes and seen something different… something dangerous. But then she seemed also not to be a danger at all. It was confusing and he had better things to do. He need to train so he can beat Kakarot. That is all that matter. He drank the rest of her milk to the sandwiches he've made and decided, that he will have to find out what was so dangerous about that girl and why she avoided him. There would be nothing standing in his way. Absolutely nothing.  
  
So… What do you think? Should I continue or blow the whole thing up? I'm only gonna work on, on this if you tell me, that I don't suck entirely. 


	2. A Secret to hide

Thanks to Cascata for the first Review of my life! This part is just for u. It's quiet short, but I didn't have the time to write more.  
  
  
A Secret to hide  
  
  
I stayed out for the next few days, telling the Briefs per phone I felt like visiting some friends. They're so faithful and trusting. It for sure would kill them someday. I let out a dry laugh. The wind is softly playing with the black curls of my hair. I've driven as far away from Capsule as I could, right into the desert. The perfect place for me. Only sand, stone, heath and death. It seem to fit me so perfect. So here I am, standing on the highest Rock in the Place and looking all over the endless emptiness for hours. I can't go on like this. But I can't tell them either. They would end my existence and I don't want to end. Going back would also grant me death. Not acceptable. Now, or ever. If I just could figure out a way to get the Sayajin Prince to my side, so he wont spill my secret. But there is nothing that I can give him that he crave, beside… THAT it is. Why didn't I tought of this earlier? The one thing he wants most is to become a Super Sayajin, just like this Son Goku. I can't grant it to him, but at last I could help him to get closer to his goal. A cold smile appeared at my lips. Just perfect. Then I sensed it. A monstrous ki coming directly to earth, wait, make that two. And yet I feel a third but in much more distance. I jump the fifty feet to the ground easily and run into the direction, these two ki's are heading to. Not having a ki they wouldn't sense me, so it would be easy to spy. Just as the big ship landed I was near enough and hide between the rocks. Two lizardlike creatures and some other strange aliens came out. The two lizards are the ones with that amazing ki's and from the right I feel the "Z-Gang" come close. Should have stayed away. Just as I was about to sneak away, a purple haired boy appeared and surprisingly took out the soldiers, leaving the lizards in wonder. I silently curse. What a power. I watch with excitement as the boy kills the two lizards with not much effort. Slicing one into half. I smile. Wonderful. The other is finished short after, a hole in its chest. And thanks to my keen senses I know, that the boy is a Super Sayajin. Very strange yet interesting to hear. Thought the only left alive Sayajin's were Vegeta, Goku and the halfblood.   
  
Then the Z-Fighter arrive, to my shock with Bulma. Is that women suicidal? She could never stand a chance, her deathwish must be serious. Or maybe she's just tougher then I gave her credit for. Either way I have to get out of here. And fast. But then the boy speaks of that Goku guy and my curiosity takes the better of me. They flew away and I follow silently and unnoticed. It is almost frightening how careless they are. I could almost jump before them and they wouldn't notice. Not even that green man, not even Vegeta are careful and especially those two should know better than to let their guard down. They land and the purple haired informed the other how long they have to wait. Two hours till the arrival of Goku, just great. Two hours of waiting I watch the Gang. I lift my sunglasses an my pupils go wide as I take a closer look at the young man who is making a mystery of himself and notice, that he has an great interest in Vegeta who is absolutely not happy about it. I grin. That is so Vegeta. And suddenly I realize, that the boy looks very much like Vegeta. Same features and these eyes. The boys may be blue, but in them lies the same strength, the same steel than in the eyes of Vegeta. The others don't seem to realize it. Fools. As for Vegeta, he is too lost in his toughts to notice. Had our lil' Princi a romantic encounter back at Freezers? I doubt it, but there is no other explanation. A amused smile I can't keep. Vegeta and a women… Hardly to believe with this manners and this temper of him. But on the other hand. This rough badass attitude has something sexy. My smile widened as I remember one other thing: his body. Not so bad either. I shock my head and focus. There is no point in thinking of his body, I have way to much problems without getting myself involved into an affair, or a crush or other of that emotional shit. In one thing I agree with Vegeta without any discussion: emotions are for the weak. Finaly Goku arrives and I can't believe he is so… so… dump. Or so it seems. The purple haired is asking Goku for a little chat under four eyes. I sneak a bit more near to the area, they fly to, well aware of the danger. But they're all to busy watching Goku and the boy give a good show of their power. Then the boy talks and if I had a heart it would stop at his story. Holy shit! This boy knows! But wait. He never mentioned me. I'm kinda relieved, but have to be careful now more than before. Then I hear who the boy is exactly and hardly can keep myself from laughing out aloud. That is a piece swallow! After that the boy disappears in the machine he came with and one after one the Z-Gang is going their ways. After the last one leaves I come out of my hidingspot. I'm glad none knows of me yet, that saves a lot trouble for me. I can go on with my plan, make Vegeta my ally. I smirk. This is way better. Now there is one more reason he schould team up with me. I took of into the sky, heading back to Capsule Corp. Careful not to run, ähm, fly into one of the humans.  
  
So I hope it's getting better. ^_^ I'm trying my best. 


	3. The Secret

I got bored and so I've added a new chap.  
  
  
The Secret  
  
  
I wait for him in the backyard he uses for his training. Amusement crosses my face. I can hear him demand for this machine even here. What the prince wants, the prince gets. Then he left the house making a nice hole in the wall. I hide in the shadows and he comes closer. In fact I need a moment to think this over. With this temper he is pretty much uncontrollable, I can't say for sure if he agrees with me. And then, how to start this. Guess I just have to think of something, I step out of the shadows, making noise on purpose so he'll notice me. I lean myself against the tree, as he slowly turns to me. The game is to begin.  
  
Vegeta constantly cursed the humans and their stupidity. He is a Sayajin! He knows how far he can push himself for gods sake! Then he hears a noise an slowly turns. What could that be? He hadn't sensed a thing. Strange. As he turned he sees her. The girl. Fine with him, he had planned on having a little chat with her anyways. First of all he takes a closer look at her. Long dark curls, a slender yet trained body, longs legs clad in leather, bellyfree top and those cold eyes. Nothing to worry about. He smirks. "Look look, who's got the bravery to show up." She just smirk. Just as he thought. She is a lot, but not afraid. "So I wonder little human, why do you avoid my presence and why did you lie? The women said you were afraid of me, but I can't see that!" He watches her intensely and the next moment he's lying on his back, that girl on top of him, her right hand closed on his throat. He gasp. What speed, what strength and he didn't sense any ki. He suddenly feel how cold her skin is. Not human. Acknowledge shows in his eyes.  
  
I see him realize who, no what I am. Good. I loosen the grip on his throat a little, my knees holding his arms down. Don't wanna kill him. "You're wrong. I was afraid of you. But I've come to think, that there is no reason for fearing you." I lean a little closer. "Or do you want me to fear you?" Before he can answer I continue, leaning a bit closer, so now our faces near touching. "Or would you rather be my…" I pause on purpose. I see him prepare for an nasty answer. "Ally." He tries to wriggle out, but I wont have that. I tighten my grip for a second. "Shshshs… You don't want me to kill you, right?" I shook my head in an arrogant manner to get my hair out of my face. "I have an offer for you and I suggest you hear me to the end or else I will kill you right here. "I look deep in the black pools of his eyes. "So what should it be?" His face hardened even more. "Speak! But it be better worth my time!" I lean back a little. "As you may have realized, I'm not human. In fact, I'm one of Dr. Gero's Cyborgs." My sincerity let him stare in unbelievement. "But I have decided, that I will no longer follow the Doctors orders, for some time now. I want to be free. I'm sure you of all people can understand this. The Problem is, the Z-Fighters properbly wont believe me. Not that I would blame them, but I wish to continue my existenz so I have a deal for you." I watch him one moment, but his expression is unreadable. "I help you train, approach the status of an Super Saiyan, more, I grant you, you will be stronger than Goku and be able to handle the other Cyborgs without much effort, for that you help me hide my little secret. Are we having a deal?" His scowl deepens. "And exactly how will you help me?" I smile coldly. "I train with you of course. As weak as you are at the moment I could easily break you in half." By that he gets very angry. "How dare you! For this insult you WILL pay!" He struggles harder, but he is simply no match for me. "I dare cause I can. And for making me pay… There fore you must become stronger. And I offer you this!" He's too angry. Not good. "Come on! You, beating the androids, showing Kakarot his place, being the strongest… Even stronger than me." Now it's his turn to smile cold. "Stronger than you? That would be stupid of you, you know? I'll never forgive you for making a fool of me. Who grants you, I don't kill YOU after killing both Kakarot and the Cyborgs?" Good point. Thanks for reminding me. "Cause I make it a part of the deal. You'll have to swear by your Pride you'll never kill me!" I speak the word pride very slow. I know his pride is his treasure, the one thing he will never have taken from him. I stand up. "So what? You're in?" He growls. "As for now. But I end this, whenever I please to." I cock my right eyebrow. His growl grows louder. "And I promise by my pride I wont kill you!" I smile. "Ok, trainig begins tonight at eight, the lonely island twentyfour miles from the fisher's coast. Be there!" With that I'm gone, leaving a very pissed of Vegeta. Poor Bulma.  
  
He stood there, watching here disappearing form. How dare she? And he had promised not to kill her. He smirked cruely. But he'd never promised not to punish her. If a Cyborg could feel pain that is. But to be honest, he could understand her. She wishes the same he had wished for under Freezer: to be free. And she wont die. For an Cyborg she seemed to be much human. But without the weakness of too much emotions. He would play her game for now and maybe, she could be an useful servant. Even a prince needs a good servant from time to time. And after she gets to pay for her insult, she could become this servant. Yes, that would be formidable. He smirks. The universe would be his one day.  
  
  
So this is for today. I would like reviews. ^.~ 


	4. Making a Deal

He comes to the island at ecxact five minutes before eight. He had to agree that it is a nice place to train. No fluffy humans around and not much that could brake. He had planed on being there a little before she arrives, checking the location, but he find her standing at the beach. Damn, that girl gets on his nerves. By the way, he should ask her what her name is. He appreciates it, when he knew the names of the ones he trains with. She comes near. "So you've finally arrived. I thought you would come here an hour ago. Guess I've put too much faith in you" Damn girl. Can't keep her mouth shut and all that she spills insults him. It took all his willpower not to show any reaction. "So we're here to chat or we're here to train little one?" She cocks an eyebrow. "To train of course, get ready princi and show me all you have." Her tone is pure arrogance. His anger rises. This little bitch! He began to power up, to all his strength and attacks her. If she wants it that way! He tries to hit her with his right, but she easily ducks and land herself a right that sended him into the see. He flies out even more enraged. "Come on Vegeta, is that your best? Pathetik!" How dare she? Laugh in his face like this? He attacks again but he never came near hitting her. "You're lame princi. No wonder you didn't stand a chance against Freezer!" That it is. His attacks became angrier. "What you're trying to do? Bore me to death?" On this he just roars in pure rage. "BITCH!" The next one was just about to hit her face as she packs his fist and rams her left in his face, never letting go of his arm, she kicks him in his stomach, next she lands a nice kick into his knee. Then she put her left hand into his hair and rams his face down on her knee. "So, you still thinking, you can win?" She let go of him and he lies in the sand with a bloody face and an injured knee. He spills blood and silently curses. How embarrassing. So easily defeated. And now she will insult him only more. His hatred grew. Gods how that hurts.  
  
I watch him bleed. Damn, shouldn't have been so rough. I pack his shoulders and turn him. I check out his wounds. He tries to push me away. Can't have someone help him, I forgot. "Come on Vegeta, with that knee you can't stand. I'll fix it, just hold still!" To my great disapointment, my concern is clearly to be heard in my voice. I push him down. "Let go of me cyborg!" he is still enraged. Shit. So much to making a friendly base. Yeah, hate's a great base - if you want to get killed. I push him down more. "Get over yourself man! That's the first to fix! You've no chance of wining if you remain so stubborn!" My eyes twinkle in rage. "Be a man and stand to what you can't do and work on it, instead of acting like a baby! That's disgusting!" With a nasty crack his knee is fixed. I stand up. "So are you willing to become someone besides an arrogant asshole with nothing behind? Are you willing of becoming a real warrior? Someone worth a fight?" He blinks at me surprised and enraged. "Saying you're the strongest don't make you automatically the strongest, ya know?" I'm calm again. Good. He can't talk and I know why. He needs time to think it over, search a way to ask for my help without loosing his precious pride. Somehow I understand. I let him be and flew back to Capsule Corps. Patience is a virtue.  
  
The next days I act as I did ever. Not avoiding Vegeta this time, just giving him the space to think an decide. I play my role as the friendly girl, assistant of Bulma. That woman is quiet a genius but sometimes she robs me of my last nerve and I'm so near on killing her, but then my little charade would be blown. Can't do that. At last not now. I smile coldly. But that didn't mean I can't do anything to trouble her a little. But that for later. I catalogize some of the testresults as Vegeta appears before me, staring at me. I remain silent and wait. He has to do the first step, no chance I help him with that. "Girl…" He pauses. "What the hell is your name anyways?" Oh, now I'm no longer Cybergirl? I'm a real person now? Good. "Name's Brianna." I look him in the eyes. "You want something?" I still can feel his anger. Oh boy, how he wants to kill me. I can hardly hold a smile. Who ever titles him as coldblooded never met him. He's fire all over. Nothing cold, but burning heat inside his soul.  
  
He wares a deep scowl. He is nowhere near pleased he had to do this. Ask for her help. Swearing for the thousend time he swear to himself that he will make her pay horribly, he make himself look straight at her. "I demand you to train me, so I can achive what I desire. You will do so under my rules as I have decided to accept your plea not to spill your secret." He sees her eyes widen slightly. He smirks. He is the prince and he will make the rules here. If she wants to be kept alive she has to obey him. Surprised she lays her head aside. "And what will your rules be?" "First you will address me right. I'm not taking this disrespectful manners from a liveform that is created by such weaklings. For you I am 'my prince' or 'your highness' from now on. Before those fouls you may be allowed to address me by my name to cover our asignement, but in privacy I demand you respectful behavior. Second you will train me whenever and as hard as I demand it. You will not humiliate me like last time. Third whatever I wish is an command to you, you will not question me. You got that in your little microchip?"   
  
I push him hard in the wall. "I did not escape slavery to go willingly into the next." I shake my head. "I agree to behave kindly to you, when you do the same toward me. As in the training rule, that goes ok. I just wanted you to realize you're not as tough as you thought. I will do as I please. I may be not human, but I have an own free will, and that I will not have stolen from me!" I let him go. "So if you wanna become someone, you will just have to treat me like a living being, not the creation of an crazed "weakling" as you put humans." My features soften. "I am not of your race and I'm definitely not your servant Vegeta. At the moment I'm stronger than you, so there are also no reason to treat you so special. If you want respect from me… Earn it!" I let go of him. "As for your trainig. After the work I do here for cover, I may be yours!" I see him set on to an replay, but he is cut of, as Bulma screams for my help.  
  
  
  
So that is it for now. Would like if you review. 


End file.
